Love leaf
by Dead alexia
Summary: Quinn/Santana, souvenir d'enfance et du lycée...


_Non Glee ne m'appartient pas... Dommage. ^^_

_POV Quinn_

J'ai toujours vécu à la campagne, enfin d'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs...

Cette grande maison en pierre cachée par des arbres, ces routes sinueuses qui s'enfoncent dans la vallée et cette grande forêt sombre en fond. Oui cet endroit c'est ma maison. Papa m'a toujours dit de faire attention quand je voulais aller près du lac juste de l'autre côté de la route. C'est vrai qu'il y a rarement de voiture, mais parfois des touristes viennent se perdre ici et ils ne font pas vraiment attention. Juste en face de la maison, derrière la barrière en bois il y a un grand champ d'herbe verdoyante. Souvent le voisin y met ses moutons mais là, ils sont un peu plus haut dans les pâturages. J'aime quand la fin de l'été sonne pour faire place à l'automne. Les feuilles commencent à prendre cette teinte rougeâtre que j'apprécie tant.  
L'automne annonce l'hiver et l'hiver annonce le froid surtout dans notre région. J'aime quand la neige se dépose délicatement sur l'herbe et sur les toits. J'aime quand il fait froid, parce que Papa allume la cheminée et il me lit des histoires. J'aime quand il me berce en chantonnant, j'aime entendre le son de sa voix et le bruit du bois qui craque sous les flammes. Je me sens en sécurité ici, je sais que rien ne pourra m'arriver.  
Maman n'est plus là, c'est Papa qui me l'a dit. Elle a pris un chemin de terre border par des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Tout autour de ces fleurs l'herbe est verte et les rayons du soleil viennent faire dorée l'herbe par endroits. Au bout de ce chemin il y a un escalier qui monte dans le ciel. Il surplombe un grand lac bleu qu'on appelle l'océan. Je n'ai jamais vu l'océan, mais Papa m'a dit que c'est magnifique, il y a des petits morceaux de pierre, du sable. Papa m'a dit que le sable c'est très fin et très doux au toucher. Souvent suivant un rythme régulier l'eau de l'océan vient caresser le sable. Papa m'a dit que dans le sable Maman a dessiné un cœur, tout proche de l'eau il a dit que comme ça son amour pour moi existera pour toujours. J'imagine dans ma tête ce que maman a dû voir quand elle a commencé à monter les marches de l'escalier. Au bout de l'océan, il y a des nuages un peu sombres et à chaque fois que maman monte une marche, les nuages s'éclaircissent et la mène proche du soleil et de ses beaux nuages blanc, doux et cotonneux.  
Papa m'a dit que dans les nuages, il y a le paradis c'est là que vont les gens qu'on ne voit plus.  
Je suis triste que maman ne soit plus là mais j'ai mon Papa et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi...

Voilà, maintenant un an, que mon père et moi avons dû déménager pour qu'il trouve un nouveau travail. Nous avons pas mal bougé et nous voilà dans une nouvelle maison, en ville. Je n'aime pas la ville, trop lumineux, trop bruyant. Je suis loin du calme de ma campagne et j'étouffe dans cette atmosphère parfumée au gaz d'échappement. Je suis rentré au début de l'année dans un nouveau collège, j'ai compris que dans ce monde mieux vaux être seul que mal accompagné. Plusieurs fois j'ai servi se souffre douleur, certaines filles me frappaient m'insultait, moi qui venais de la brousse. La campagne m'a permis de me construire ma carapace, mon chez moi avec ma cheminée et ses murs en pierre. Je suis cette étendue d'arbres, sombre et mystérieux, mes yeux sont verts comme ce champ d'herbes derrière la barrière. Mes cheveux eux sont jaunes comme les feuilles des arbres juste avant que l'automne ne laisse place à l'hiver. L'hiver, c'est le froid et la glace, imperturbable, solide refroidissant comme l'expression de mon visage.

Je vais rentrer au lycée, moi qui ai toujours été du genre solitaire je ne vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné. C'est le premier jour de la rentrée, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il faut faire ses preuves, soit tu deviens un leader, soit dû deviens un looser. J'ai donc choisi la première possibilité celle qui m'apportera le plus de tranquillité.  
Les épaules droites comme mon regard, je me dirige vers le tableau d'affichage, une feuille attire mon attention, le recrutement de cheerleaders. Voilà une opportunité de taille pour moi heureusement j'ai toujours eu une bonne aptitude physique souvent j'allais dans la forêt pour jouer et j'aimais courir dans les champs d'herbe haute. Mon nom sera le premier de cette liste, une place dans l'équipe m'assurera un avenir tranquille au sein de cette école.  
Je dois me présenter à 16h mercredi au gymnase, ça me laisse donc deux jours pour m'entraîner.

_POV Santana_

Je suis debout au milieu de tous ces imbéciles, mon regard et ma démarche ont au moins le don d'en intimidé la plupart. Je m'appelle Santana Lopez et je hais tous ces insectes autour de moi. Je m'avance droit vers mon but la feuille d'inscription pour le recrutement de cheerleaders. Voilà ma première bonne action cette année apportait mon aide à une bande de greluche sans cervelle. Je ne suis pas la première inscrite on dirait il faut avoir un certain cran pour s'inscrire des miennes entrées au lycée. Mais ne rêve pas Quinn Fabrey je t'écraserai comme les autres. Mercredi 16h c'est noté, je jubile il me tarde d'y être.

Nous y voilà je vais enfin savoir qui tu es Quinn Fabray. J'arrive avec 10 minutes d'avance afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur mes futures concurrentes. J'entre dans le gymnase et je constate que quelqu'un est arrivé avant moi. Ce quelqu'un c'est une jeune femme à l'apparence plutôt charmante, un corps svelte et musclé... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, se trouve en face de moi une prétendante à la domination de mon monde, il est donc hors de question qu'elle gagne. Je commence à courir et accélère l'allure pour la dépasser. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, je suis frappée par l'odeur si douce et agréable de son parfum, ses cheveux blonds retenu dans une couette sévère. Je la dépasse en accélérant mon allure, fière de moi je prends un rythme afin de ne plus être gêné. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter un peu du vent qui s'engouffre dans le gymnase à cause d'une porte ouverte. J'ouvre les yeux quelques micros secondes plus tard et je constate que la blonde qui était, il y a peu de temps derrière moi et repassé devant en accélérant nettement l'allure. Je m'apprête à la dépasser quand j'entends un coup de sifflet. Je m'arrête et je me dirige vers le coach qui s'était avancé au milieu de la salle. Plusieurs autres filles étaient rentrées après avoir entendu ce coup de sifflet. Nous nous sommes tout mises en arc de cercle autour de cette femme qui forçait le respect dès le premier regard.

...  
Elle nous a ordonné de nous présenter à voix haute, un insecte qui a eu le malheur de bégayer c'est fait virer à peine la phrase commencer. Une de moins son fait moins de concurrentes. Nous avons ensuite entamé plusieurs exercices, un bon nombre de filles sont tombés comme des mouches mais j'ai constaté que Frabray et une autre blonde se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Ses deux blondes me plaisaient bien enfin plus une que l'autre mais bon. Si au lieu de les écraser je pouvais les rallier à ma cause, ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout.  
Le coach donne un dernier coup de sifflet et annonce la fin du recrutement. Je suis en âge mais je garde la tête haute, à côté de moi Fabray n'a pas l'air de souffrir tant que ça, elle finit même sa série de pompes puis se relève tranquillement.  
Le coach souris et nous annonçons que nous sommes toutes les trois prises dans l'équipe. La composition de l'équipe sera donné au prochain entrainement le lendemain. C'est donc d'un ne pas déterminer que je pris le chemin des vestiaires. Sans aucune gène je me déshabille et vais rejoindre la douche commune, suivi de la deuxième blonde qui s'appelle Brittany il me semble. Celle-ci semble joyeuse et sautille partout en parlant de la chance des licornes et des arcs-en-ciel. Elle s'avance vers moi et me demande de lui prêter mon gel douche son visage paraît si innocent qu'il me donne envie de la protéger. Je le lui tends et elle l'attrape avec un grand sourire. Décidément cette fille n'est pas comme toutes les autres. Une fois rincée, sécher et habiller je ressors du vestiaire accompagné de Brittany. Je constate que Fabray est encore dans la salle, une remarque cinglante me brule les lèvres, mais je ne la laisse pas s'échapper. Je préfère garder mes munitions, j'ai bien vu de quoi était capable Fabray un peu plutôt.

_POV Quinn_

Le recrutement est enfin terminé, dire qu'a causé d'une gourde j'ai fallu me faire virer. J'étais en début de rotation pour un salto arrière quand cette greluche s'est mise sur mon chemin, j'ai stoppé mon élan pour ne pas atterrir sur celle-ci. Je lui ai donc envoyé une petite remarque cinglante donc j'ai le secret et la pauvre malheureuse à quitter le gymnase en pleurant. J'avais besoin d'évacuer tout ce stress alors je suis resté un peu plus longtemps. Nous étions que trois au final une blonde avec un air innocent et une sulfureuse latina. Cette fille pleine d'audace à essayer de me dominer tout à l'heure, mais je l'ai surpassé et je suis certaine que cette Petite Guerre peut durer longtemps entre nous et je ressortirai vainqueur.

Quelques jours semaines tard me voilà vêtu de ma tenue de capitaine des cheerleaders, je m'attendais pas à tant mais ça me convient parfaitement. Mon nouveau statut m'a permis de me rapprocher de Santana et Brittany. Maintenant je ne suis plus seule, nous sommes un trio et nous faisons régner l'ordre dans ce lycée. Tous les footballeurs sont à nos pieds et exécutent nos moindres caprices. J'aime mon statut et ma popularité, je suis intouchable c'est tout ce que je voulais. Santana essaye de temps en temps de m'envoyer des piques, mais je la vois se retenir, même sur elle j'ai le contrôle pourtant une petite confrontation de temps en temps ne me ferait pas de mal.

_Pov San_

Deux semaines après la rentrée au sommet de ce lycée accompagner par deux charmantes blondes, ma grand-mère est décédée. Elle est partie fière de moi, après tout ce qu'elle m'a appris de la vie. Ma repartie, mon sarcasme et mes piques, c'est elle qui me les a enseignés.  
Je n'ai jamais pleuré en public même mes parents ne m'ont jamais vu verser une larme. Même à son enterrement, mes larmes ce sont les gouttes de sueur qui coulent sur mon visage après chaque entrainement. Pourtant, la douleur physique ne dissipe pas la douleur de mon cœur. J'avance dans le couloir, sans oublier de fusiller quelques êtres insignifiants qui oseront se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Je me dirige vers le casier de Quinn, en sa présence, je n'ai plus mal. Je lui fais un sourire discret lorsqu'elle tourne son visage vers moi. Cette fille me fait vraiment un bien fou !  
Je me suis rapproché d'elle et même si je ne veux pas l'admettre elle me fait tenir le coup.  
Aujourd'hui nous devons intégrer le glee Club sur ordre de Coach Sylverster pour le détruire de l'intérieur...  
Deux ans plus tard, nous voilà en dernières années, beaucoup de choses de son passé depuis notre première année de lycée. Je me rends compte petit à petit tout ce que nous avons parcouru beaucoup de chemin, Quinn a eu un enfant, tout le monde a découvert ma sexualité, Britt est avec une nouvelle... Et ce soir ma chère blonde aux yeux bleus à organiser le bal de fin d'année du lycée sur le thème des dinosaures. Cette même blonde est à côté de moi en ce moment même, nous chantons une chanson que je dédis mentalement à Quinn. Je n'arrive pas à trouver celle-ci à la fin de notre chanson et je me fais entrainer dans une danse avec Brittany alors que les garçons chantent. Je retrouve Quinn un peu plus tard dans le couloir, elle parle avec Berry. Je ne peux empêcher la petite remarque sur ma future victoire pour que Quinn se dépêche de venir compter les voix avec moi. Elle rentre enfin dans la salle, je suis légèrement perturbé par sa présence à mes côtés. Elle est vraiment magnifique ce soir. Elle a gagné d'une voix, je suis triste et heureuse en même temps. Elle me parle, nous sommes toutes proches et sa beauté me déstabilise. Elle me propose de changer les choses et j'ai peur de mal interpréter sa phrase...

Suite à la remise des couronnes, je me retrouve au côté de la femme que j'ai pour chanter la dernière chanson de ce bal de fin d'année. La dernière note s'achève, les couples s'embrassent et je sens Quinn frémir à mes côtés. Je l'entraine derrière moi, nous sommes dans le couloir désert, je m'approche d'elle et délicatement je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact ne dure que quelques secondes avant que je ne parte en courant.

_Pov Quinn_

J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée, mon duo avec Santana était sensationnelle, tout comme son baiser. Je n'ai pas réagi au début appréciant la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'aurai aimer prolonger se contact mais à mon retour sur terre elle n'était plus là. Je devrais attendre deux long jours avant de la revoir, à cette pensée je sens mon cœur se serrer.  
Il est temps que je rentre chez moi.

Le lendemain...

Depuis trois ans je viens souvent dans ce parc, je me souviens de la première fois ou je l'ai découvert. Je me promenais au hasard dans la ville à la recherche d'un coin tranquille. Je me suis donc retrouver la à coté de ce vieux banc en fonte. Autour de moi les arbres commençais à perdre leur feuilles, leur couleur me rappelais ma campagne natale et c'est avec nostalgie que je me suis assise sur ce banc. Depuis je viens régulièrement ici pour pensé, à ma mère la plupart du temps, je me demande si elle est fière de moi. Je sais qu'au cours de ma scolarité je n'ai pas été un modèle loin de la. Je suis tomber enceinte attirant les foudres de mon père j'ai fais adopter ma fille. Mon père est revenu vers moi... J'espère que malgré tout ça tu me regarde avec le sourire maman et que tu m'accueillera à bras ouvert quand je monterai à mon tour cet escalier surplombant la mer.  
Un bruit de pas attire mon attention, je me lève surprise, ne voulant pas laisser ma chance passé je m'avance vers elle.

Pov San

Depuis hier je n'ai pas dormi, Quinn tourne sans cesse en boucle dans ma tête je me demande pourquoi j'ai, faits une chose aussi stupide. Elle n'a même pas réagi, je n'oserai même plus lui parler. Je me suis levée tôt ce matin par manque de sommeil surement. Je pense souvent à Alma, c'est donc naturel que je viennes dans ce vieux parc où tu m'as tout appris. Le calme étant présent constamment dans ce parc je pourrais réfléchir et établir un plan à l'abri des regards. Sauf que je m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite, c'est une surprise et de taille. Quinn est assise sur mon banc, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps si je reste là, je tourne donc les talons pour rentrer. Je retiens mes larmes quand une main me saisit le poignet fermement me forçant à me retourner. Je tente de ravaler mes larmes qui menacent de passer la barrière de mes paupières, j'inspire et je la regarde dans les yeux. Elle me dit d'attendre, je ne compte pas bouger maintenant que je suis repéré. Elle me tire et je m'assois sur le banc. Sans un mot je la regarde, je n'ose pas briser ce moment.

_Pov Quinn_

Voilà le moment que j'attendais tant, je suis pétrifié, San semblait si perdu lorsque je lui ai pris le poignet. J'ai peur qu'elle regrette ce qu'elle a fait, car moi je ne regrette pas. Je repousse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Le contact de ma main sur sa joue me fait frémir. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. C'est maintenant ou jamais...

C'est ici, dans ce parce que pour moi le temps c'est arrêté l'espace d'un instant il n'y avait plus de campagne, d'escalier, de parc, moi et Santana. Juste mes lèvres sur les siennes, un simple baiser, dans lequel j'ai faits passer tout mon amour. Cet amour survivra au-delà des saisons et des années, au-delà du lycée et de ce parc. Nos cœurs posés l'un sur l'autre sur le bois de ce banc.


End file.
